User talk:Wuher Moseisley/Archive 2
Archive: User talk:Wuher Moseisley/Archive 1 Talk Page starts here Double Page Rex Quantumshrieker / Bacara Quantumshrieker This page holds two people and im not sure if they can do that because then we cant say if its male or female because its both. If you can you should probably Contact the page owner and speak to him about it Roguemaster5463 23:02, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Its a girl i know her - Rann Gravityrazor : I myself don't really have a problem with it, as long as these characters exist in the game. If it was an invented character for the story, that would be another matter. -- Altaïr 23:06, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :: Yes, I am aware of it also, just leave it as male since the editor is male. Wuher MosEisley 23:10, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: I see your point Altair, but me and Wuher are trying to catorgize every charcter so you can look up Male Charcters on the Page and look up Famales on a page. But, again you have a point. Roguemaster5463 00:26, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::: I am actually just adding Male/Female categories to any page that does not have any categories, a proper wiki needs to have every page in a category. Wuher MosEisley 00:36, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::: True........ Roguemaster5463 01:44, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Why not categorize it under male and female? The article is about two character both male and female, so neither would be wrong. -- Altaïr 01:58, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::: ::::: True, But there shouldnt be two People on one page anyway. We are going to let this one slide i guess. Roguemaster5463 15:12, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Pro Rogue So im making my second acount Pro Rogues Page now but i need a picture for my info box. I set out a picture i want on my page if you can, can you add it. Im still not sure how to do it. Im still trying to work that out. Roguemaster5463 15:14, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks Wuher.Roguemaster5463 16:29, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Check this out I Updated my Wiki you should check it out. In about a Week i will be done with the whole starting part then you can see how i will do on your wiki. Roguemaster5463 16:49, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry to say, but I am looking for admins with experience, setting up a wiki is not enough for me, since this wiki is already set up. Sorry. But if your wiki does get very popular with daily edits, in a couple months sure you can be an admin. Wuher MosEisley 16:53, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : Well thats ok. Ill just take a month to update my site and maybe find some other wikis to help. Also i need you to put that pitcture back on my thing. I remade it and i cant remember how to put the picture there. Roguemaster5463 23:53, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help i no how do do screen shots now but i cant seem the find them any where can u plz help meGOOD TRIUMPHS OVER EVIL 19:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Example video I wanted to show you a way to make the Taxi thing better Roguemaster5463 02:31, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Some setion are goneBlademaster Nile 07:25, February 19, 2012 (UTC)Blademaster nile My Page WUher, when i ment i wanted that thing to my page i didnt mean take it back to my other version i lost almost everything. Can you put it back please. -Thanks Roguemaster5463 14:05, February 19, 2012 (UTC) New Video So i made my first video for my new channel. Check it out and tell me if there anything i can do to make it better. Roguemaster5463 16:10, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Avatar/video Thanks for the avatar i havnt had much time to update it. And thanks for the advice i will have to remember that. Half of the footage is from months ago i found in a file cool huh. sicerly- Roguemaster5463 16:39, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Wuher, you don't need to update pro rogue any more it's fineRoguemaster5463 17:17, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Wuher isn't your poll kind do like a popularity poll. Amd you know me I wouldn't do that amyway Roguemaster5463 18:19, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Well then I'll wait. Maybe you can add a thing on the homepage saying you can't do that. Roguemaster5463 18:24, February 19, 2012 (UTC) So then what is your plan??? My Old friend Wuher So i was looking at my videos from last year or two years ago im not sure and i saw somone i reconized. But at that time i had no idea i just met one of my Favorite Players. Roguemaster5463 20:34, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Trouble chat The Member Abraham Chen has been spaming the chat channel. Saying Bi@h and Calling people like me when i said to stop he said Shut up Nova Dog. I would like you to look into his deletion of Chat privelages. -Thanks Roguemaster5463 02:03, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Poster Wuher what do you do to make that poster you made with all the characters from the Orignal Trilogy. Im trying to figure it out but the programs i have arnt helping. Roguemaster5463 14:47, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Video It took me like 3 hours but i finished it. From Now on From now on im not going to interview myself it messes it up and i cant read it. Another Version What version do you think is better i like this one. Well, how about this you change this version to the link on your page ill make it your video Response and we will just forget the part that i got your words wrong. Roguemaster5463 22:35, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Well Well, there are to many views on my first one so ill let it be. But next time i make a video for you ill make it like the OTher one WHY DID U JUST DELETE THT BASTILA PAGE I WAS WORKING HARD ON IT THERE WAS NOTHING BAD ABOUT ITGOOD TRIUMPHS OVER EVIL 01:25, February 21, 2012 (UTC) What if someone put bastila Shan as their CWA characters name.GOOD TRIUMPHS OVER EVIL 01:34, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Admin Wuher I am in desperate need of good Admins, I have rogue master but he doesn't stay in touch, and I would like my home page to have the same Catagory boxes and character boxes and such, I don't know if ur busy and if u don't have the time please recommend me with someone you can be a good admin. Clonefanatic 22:57, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey :( i just have alot of things to do. I help out on 3 wikis Roguemaster5463 22:59, February 24, 2012 (UTC) NBA 2k Wiki Ok, so i don't know if you, or if anyone you know likes NBA 2k, because their wiki needs a LOT of help. Thx Casey Layman 16:37, February 22, 2012 (UTC) The Galactic Marines Hey Wuher :) Are the squad pages supposed to be for current members? Anzzlee 15:45, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Wordmark and squad polls Hey Wuher. Where are we supposed to vote on the wordmark and the squads? Casey Layman Of the Galactic Marines 17:44, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Wuher why is captain hotshot not on the poll? :( Clonefanatic 21:21, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Can't you just put me into the poll? P.s. I need to know how to make more than one admin on my wiki, and do u know anyone else who is good at being admin? Clonefanatic 21:36, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Wuher! Im Master dude11! I tryed to pick my IG name but it wouldn't let me.Mind adding meh to the new pole? Dylan Antiunknown wants me to tell you he was hacked on CWA, not on the wiki, so he wants to be unsuspended, thanks! RufusZeno 03:38, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Question: Is it alright if I start off with something small and then add information and pictures as I go? Thank you, that helps a lot. My main concern was that I had to make something concrete. Now that I know I can edit as I go, I should have something up by tomorrow at the latest. A-130 I know you do a lot of work on the Wikia, so I need you to clarify something. There are 3 bios named A-130 Cold. Can you find out which one is which? Because I am very confused. Raxxum 02:36, March 4, 2012 (UTC) FaceBook Hey Wuher, I was just wondering, how did you make your FaceBook account? Because I tried making one for Raxxum but it doesn't accept my name. Do you know how I could make a Raxxum account? Raxxum 02:58, March 4, 2012 (UTC) hey wuher this is jd4299. i cant edit my character page. the page is: RC-0905. also how do u get that picture of as your signature? it still looks REALLY messed up when i try to it. i dont even know what to do when its like this. also, where is settings? i never saw it Jd4299 01:29, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Infobox help Ok, I have two questions. One: What code are infoboxes written in? BB code? Second: How do you center an image in the infobox? Thx Wuher Casey Layman Of the Galactic Marines 19:31, March 5, 2012 (UTC) hey i forgot to ask u, how do u make that box with ur character's info about when and where they were born and died and what they were affiliated with? visual is disabled again Jd4299 02:06, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Wuher! Casey Layman Of the Galactic Marines 02:49, March 7, 2012 (UTC) im still confused by the comment u put on the character page. what did that mean? i asked u how do i put a picture of my character as my signature like u did? Jd4299 00:13, March 8, 2012 (UTC) sorry im not that bright as u can see Jd4299 00:39, March 8, 2012 (UTC) i uploaded the picture. now how do i get it as my signature?? Jd4299 03:01, March 8, 2012 (UTC) quick question Hey wuher. This is Jock Brogel from CWA. How did u make that A New Hope poster? It's so freakin cool!!!!!!! Thanks! ~ Jock Brogel --The Creator of the "Galaxy Wars" 06:44, March 8, 2012 (UTC) hey wuher, thanks for deleting that page. i realized i made it on the wrong wiki. Jd4299 21:42, March 8, 2012 (UTC) New Pages Wuher, I Think We Should Make Some New Pages On The Wiki For Example "Administrator's" So People Know Who The Admin's Are. Here Are Some Other Pages I Think We Should Add To The Wiki... *Administrator's *Chat Moderator's *Burucrat's *List Of People Who Are Banned From Our Wiki *Squad Pages *Weapon Pages *Maybe Poll Pages For Fun? *Fan NPC Pages *Enemy Page ( We could make up enemy's, Planet's, NPC's, Weapon's, Ship's, People, Aliens, Etc, Etc & Etc...) *Planet Pages *Ship Pages *Book Pages ( We Could Have Wiki Books, Like Write stories or Stuff Like That ) *& I have alot more idea's but i don't wanna write them all down right now. Just Think About It Please...Sincerely, Lord Law : I Just Thought We Could Add More Pages Like http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity (Potco Player's Wiki). They Have Tons More Pages And Like 18 Edits Per Minute. : Also: *Why Are The Squad Pages Catagory's? O_o *I Still Think We Should Make Pages For Admin's, Bur's & Chat Mod's. *Why Did You Add Me Off Of Your Friend's List? Im Lawrence Blasterpaine In CWA. *Ship Pages=Why? Because Wouldn't It Be Cool To Make Pages About Your Attack Cruiser? : Sincerely, Lord Law hey how do u put a pic in infobox?? and again, please tell me how 2 get a pic as my signature, sorry i keep bothering u about it. RC-0905 03:11, March 10, 2012 (UTC) thanks again Wuher! but the pic i posted yesterday i want as my singature. sorry im such a bother EliteArc.png 17:33, March 10, 2012 (UTC) just seeing if my signature works EliteArc.png 22:58, March 10, 2012 (UTC) k i copied it and pasted Jd4299 16:44, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Rann cool Picture 4 Infobox hey Wuher can u help me with putting a picture on my infobox? i already uploaded the picture i wanted yesterday. thanks! (rex) Jd4299 16:41, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks 4 avatar :D absolutly perfect, u rock Jd4299 19:59, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Message Walls Wuher I Think We Should Update The Wiki With Message Wall's. ~Lord Law